Do you have a multiple personality disorder?
by Melody n.n
Summary: Yume still waits for them to come and take her back. But... will she change her mind after travelling with the Tsubasa group? FaixOC there are drawings of Yume in my profile's link
1. Prologue and Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC~ just my OC =)**

**

* * *

**

"_Yume, just go… " He told me. "He will catch us all if we stay here togheter."_

"_But-" I protested._

_He gave me a red wig and thick frame glasses. "Put this on, so he won't recognize you."_

_I nodded. "I'll see you soon, right?"_

_"Yes. After he wakes up, we will definetly go to look for you." He smiled. But I could see the sacrifice in his eyes behind the promise. He hugged me tightly for a minute, and then everything went black._

_

* * *

_

I landed in a weird place, it was raining. I looked up and saw a woman with long black hair staring at me.

"Are you Yuuko-san?"

"Yes. You are?"

"My name is Yume" I bowed. "If I'm not wrong, you are the one who grants wishes in exchange of a price?"

She nodded and waited.

"I want to travel from world to world"

"That wish you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough. You will have to travel with them"

I turned around and caught a glimpse of the others. There was a boy hugging a girl. A ninja, who made me shiver. And a wizard, who seemed very lonely.

I looked back at Yuuko. "Sure"

"You're price will be the necklace and your powers halted until you meet the ones who sent you here again."

"I think I don't have a choice." I removed my collar and gave it to the little girl standing beside Yuuko.

"Well, I wish you the best." The witch said before we disappeared.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the first time I write a story! It feels really good :)**

**I will be using "Twilight saga" dialogues**

**By the way, did u realise who sent Yume to Yuuko ;)?**

**Hope u like it!**

**- Melody n.n -**

**P.S: sorry for the tenses, English is not my mother language =S**


	2. Republic Hanshin

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC~ just my OC =)**

* * *

Yume POV

I slowly opened my eyes and met sapphire ones.

"You are finally awake, Yume-chan!" Said the blonde guy infront me.

I blinked twice and sat up, only the young girl was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know your names… " I said politely.

"Syaoran-kun is hugging Sakura-chan, the little white thing is Mokona and the black one is Kuro-riin~"

"Is K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E!"

"I'm Fai D Fluorite" He said, ignoring the angry ninja. "My name is very long, so call me Fai"

"D… " I repeated "You must be a powerful magician"

He was surprised. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "Some knowledge you gain while traveling"

"YO!" Suddenly someone opened the door. "You woke up! Don't be so alert! You come from Yuuko-san's place?"

"Yes" I said.

"I'm Arisugawa Sorata and that's my wife Arashi. People, engrave that thing in your minds. "

He turned around and put his hands on Kurogane's shoulder. "If you flirt with honey, I will kill you!"

"Why only me? " The ninja protested.

"Pastry, pastry! " He offered us, but then looked back. "But I'm serious!"

"I won't flirt!" He shouted. We all laughed at him.

Later, the pair explained us about the kudans and about this country, Hanshin. When they finished, it was already night. I couldn't sleep because of the long nap I got when we arrived. Then someone sat down by my side.

"You can't sleep, Yume-chan?" I recognized Fai's voice.

"It seems I already got enough sleep during the day." I sighed.

He chuckled. "You feel lonely, don't you?"

I didn't say anything, but yes, I missed them. I looked at Fai for a while.

"You are hiding something; I can see it in your eyes."

His eyes widened, but then smiled. "You're quite sharp, Yume-chan."

"I hope we can have a nice time travelling together."

"Me too." He said. "Good night"

* * *

Next morning, Arashi lent me some clothes. We went for a walk while Sakura was still sleeping in the house.

"It's crowded!" said Fai.

"So many people!" added Mokona.

"Tall buildings mingle with small buildings…" Fai murmured looking at Syaoran. "Has Syaoran-kun ever seen this kind of scenery?"

"No" He answered and shook his head.

The wizard turned back to face the ninja. "What about Kuro-tan?"

"NO! and don't you dare call me that name!"

Fai ignored him. "You visit someplace similar to this one, right Yume-chan?"

I nodded. Then we heard girls laughing at Mokona.

"You're being laughed at." Kurogane said with a smirk.

Mokona raised its little hand. "Mokona is very popular!"

"You wish." Said Kurogane with a boring tone.

"Welcome!" a man shouted while we pass beside a greengrocer. "Yo! Fellows. Want to buy some apples?"

"This is an apple?" Syaoran asked.

The owner looked confuse. "Apple? Of course it is an apple!"

"Apples in Syaoran-kun's world don't look like this?" Fai leaned forward.

"The shape is the same, but the color is more yellowish…"

"That's a pear." Said Kurogane.

"No, pears are redder with a stalk on top"

"That's a laki fruit-!" said Fai joining the discussion. I giggled. _"This will be fun"_

"Hey! Do you want to buy or not?" the owner roared.

"Buy!" Mokona shouted.

"This apple is delicious" I said.

"Yeah"

"We really are from different worlds!" Fai stared at me. "Oh, I haven't asked, how did you get to the dimensional witch's place?"

"My brother" I smiled, he did too.

"And you Syaoran-kun?"

"I was sent by the priest in my country"

"Ah! That priest is really something! It's not easy to transport even a single person, yet he managed to sent two people to another dimension at the same time. How about Kuro-rin?"

"I was forcefully sent by the princess of my country"

"It must be because the princess couldn't tolerate your bad temper" I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I said quickly. Fai chuckled. "And what about you?"

"Me?" He looked at me. "I went there on my own"

"Then, you didn't have to ask the dimensional witch for help, you could've traveled between worlds by yourself" said the ninja with a glare.

"I can't" He said innocently. "Even with all my power, I can only transport myself to another world once. The ones who sent Syaoran-kun, Yume-chan and Kuro-tan, all have very strong magical powers. But even if they used all their power, I suppose they could only transport someone to another world once. "

I frowned. _"Why is he lying? It doesn't make any sense at all. If it is true what he said, I shouldn't be able to visit so many worlds" _I tried not to care.

Then, two different bands appeared. They were fighting with their kudans for territory. Suddenly, something slammed on the building and bricks started to fell. Before one hit me, someone picked me up in a bridal style and jumped to a safe place. I looked up and saw Fai smiling.

"Don't just stand there" He put me on the floor "Be more attentive, Yume-chan"

"Thanks and I'll try my best" I glanced at the others, I saw Syaoran and beside him, there was a fire wolf._ "That must be his kudan.. it seems powerful"_

"Shougo! The police are coming!" One of the subordinate told their lider.

"Damn, this is a bad timing" Said the tall man "You guys separate! I can't wait until I see you again!" He told Syaoran before disappearing.

"You were great, was that all your doing?" Fai asked.

"You're really strong, Syaoran-kun!" I grinned.

"I don't really know, but my body started to get hotter…"He turned around "Are you hurt? Are you okay? It disappeared!"

"What disappeared?" I asked.

"His twin!" He said pointing at the boy beside him.

"Oh! That was my kudan" said the boy.

Fai looked around. "Anyway, what happened to the kudan of ours?"

"Mokona is there" I pointed not far away. It was surrounded by lots of girls.

Mokona jumped on top of Syaoran's head.

"Mokona was like this!" Making the Mekyo face.

"Sakura's feather is nearby?"

"It was there before, but I don't feel it anymore"

"Did you find out who was it?"

"I don't know" It said shaking it's head.

"It's difficult to figure out who was there a few minutes ago. But the fact that we know someone has it is good" Syaoran thought positively "If you find out anything new, tell me"

"Yeah! Mokona will try hard!"

"Excuse me! Thank you so much for that situation!" He said bowing at Syaoran "I'm Saitou Masayoshi, I want to do something to thank you"

"No, I didn't do anything"

"But, but…"

"I want to eat lunch! At a good place!" interrupted Mokona.

"I'm sorry, but Mokona didn't mean to-" I said quickly.

"Its okay" The kid said "I know a good place"

So we ended up in a restaurant. The five of us stared at the rare food infront us.

"This is…" I haven't seen anything like this before.

"I like this okonomi-yaki the best here!" Masayoshi-kun told us. "Okonomi-yaki is the main food from Hanshin country, so if you don't know, that means… you came from somewhere outside of Hanshin?"

"Yup, you can say that" I smiled.

"Do those people always fight over there?" asked Fai.

"That… they want to test their strength. They form teams and compete over who has the strongest kudan"

"But if they fight in a roomy space like that, doesn't the fight trouble the other people?" Syaoran asked.

"Um… there are bad teams, but there are also good teams. They watch for people not to get violent in the property and fight the bad guys. It's like a police on their own"

"What about the team that came here?" Asked Fai curiously.

"The one that had the hat is the bad guy! But the one with the goggles is different! When he fights with the other teams, he only destroys a few buildings, and the adults get mad, but he doesn't do anything else that's bad. Especially that leader Shougo-san has the best kudan. And he's big and strong, so he is everyone role model!" Masayoshi said standing up. I giggled. He saw me.

"I'm sorry!" He said and sat down.

Then, they started to talk about the level of the kudans. Kurogane tried to flip the Okonomi-yake and somebody yelled at him.

"King? And priest?" Syaoran shouted "Why is the king here?"

The black hair guy looked at him confuse "I think you are mistaken. I'm not the king. And you sir, please wait so you don't knock something over"

"Hey!" Kurogane protested.

"Like the witch of dimensions said, you might meet someone you know from a different world. But in different worlds they have different lives. Their connections are the same, aren't they?" Fai explained.

"Connections?"

"The place of their lives, their names and heart"

"Soul, you mean"

After we finished our meal, thanked Masayoshi who went to call his home. Suddenly, a fat man with spiky hair and sunglasses stepped infront of us. Fai instantly drugged me behind him. The man was looking for Syaoran, but before they started fighting, Kurogane interrupted. The man's kudan was a crab with sharp blades. Kurogane got hit.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, he is fine" Fai said "Our Kuro-tan is very strong" And he was right, Kurogane was VERY strong, he had a blue dragon as kudan.

After he beat the man, we went home. We discussed with Arashi and Sorata about the feather. The lady suggested that it may be inside a kudan, that's why it appears and disappears constantly.

* * *

On the next day, Masayoshi-kun found us with the power of his kudan. While we were talking, something flew toward us with high speed. Fai hugged me before I flew away.

"Mokona! Masayoshi-kun!" I yelled and picked up a note. What we realized next was that without Mokona, we couldn't communicate with each other.

We ran to the Hanshin Castle and saw Masayoshi and Mokona tied on the top ceiling. When we reached the entrance, it was full of people.

"Excuse me! Can anyone tell me who wrote this letter?" Syaoran raised the paper and showed to them.

"I did" said a female voice.

"Primera-chan!" everyone started to shout.

"Who is that woman?" Asked Kurogane with no patience.

"How dare you say that? You don't know who Primera-chan is?"

"She is our idol! She can sing and dance, and also has sexy legs!" I rolled my eyes with their words.

"On top of that! She's got a super strong kudan! She is cute and also strong! She's the best!"

I sighed. "What annoying, they only judge people by their appearance"

I called out my kudan, which was a cute little rabbit (similar to Sakura Card Captors "jump") and jumped all the way up to where Primera was.

"Let them down!" I said.

"In your dreams, four eyes!" She shouted and pushed me off the roof.

I gasped when someone caught me in the mid-air. A put my arms around his neck afraid of falling. He set me on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah- thanks again, Fai-san"

He smiled and looked up. "That girl is really mean. I guess I'll be fighting you" And he flew away.

"Although he looks weak. He's very used to fighting" Kurogane told Syaoran.

"Yeah"

"You're not surprised?"

"I can see that from his movements and also-"

"You can feel the power when you look into his eyes, right?" I finished the sentence without taking my eyes of Fai.

"You two are not as dumb as you look" Kurogane said with a smirk.

**_I'll skip the part of saving the feather_**

* * *

Fai POV

After retrieving the feather, we rushed home. Although Sakura was able to open her eyes, she couldn't remember anything about Syaoran.

That night, I went to the nearest park to have some fresh air. As a sat on a hammock, it started to rain. I waited for it to stop, but instead, it got even stronger. Suddenly, the rain stopped on top of me. I looked up and saw Yume with an umbrella.

She sighed. "You'll catch a cold, Fai-san"

"Can you call me Fai?"

She looked surprised but then nodded. I stood up and hold the umbrella for her.

"Let's go" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder "_Thanks for caring about me "_

_

* * *

_**Here is chapter 2 :D!**

**hope u like it!**

**I'll be updating next week... I need to study u.u  
**

**Please review!**

**cya~ :)**

** Melody n.n  
**


	3. Koryo

**Disclaimer: I do not own TRC~ just my OC =)**

**

* * *

**Fai POV

Next morning, we leave Republic Hanshin. We landed on top of some boxes which contained fruits.

"Eh? Where are we now?"Kurogane asked.

"Wah! Everyone is looking at us!"said Mokona "Mokona is the center of the attention!"

"Who the hell are you?"demanded a man, walking toward us "Answer me! Where did you come from?"He said grabbing Sakura's arm, but Syaoran kicked him and flew him 10 meters away.

"You! Do you realize who you just kicked?"yelled the angry man.

"Stop!"Said a little girl from a roof "Don't mess around with people you don't know! You dumbass!"

"Chunhyang! Who did you just call "dumb"?"

"Besides you… who else is dumb around here?"She said looking around teasingly. I laughed.

"You little! "Said the man, who was definitely mad.

"How rude!"the men behind him said "He is the son of Ryanban-sama, ruler of Koryo!"

"Even though he is the ryanban, he was just a homeless magician one year ago"said Chunhyang.

"How dare you say something like that about my father! You should know what will happen if you say something against the ryanban, Chunhyang! I will come back for revenge! So watch out!" He warned her.

"Are you hurt?"Syaoran asked the princess.

"I'm fine"she said "Thank you"

We helped pick up everything that was lying on the floor.

"You look weird!"Chunhyang said.

"Ahhahahaha…weird! Then it must be Kuro-rin who looks weird!"I said.

"If I'm weird… then you are weird too!" He yelled. Yume laughed.

"Are you… come with me!"Chunhyang said "Run!"She grabbed Sakura's hand and headed to someplace. We followed.

"Where are we?"Yume asked innocently.

"My house"Chunhyang answered without looking at her. She was staring at Syaoran and Sakura. Later, she told us about the amenosa. Suddenly, I sensed some mysterious power. I stood up.

"Don't go outside!"Chunhyang said.

A tornado appeared and many things blew away. Kurogane caught Mokona, Syaoran hugged Sakura, and I did the same with Yume. After some seconds it disappeared, leaving a hole on the roof.

"That wasn't a normal wind. Was it?"I said.

"It was the Ryanban!"Chunhyang shouted.

* * *

Yume POV

Later, Chunhyang took Syaoran, Mokona and Sakura to the market and see if they could get some information about the feather.

"Why are you two relaxed and drinking tea?" Kurogane complained while fixing the roof. "Do something too!"

"Well… We wanted to see blacky working, right Yume-chan?"Fai said with a big smile.

"Why don't you bring some fresh water? I'm thirsty!"

"Okay"I said and went to find a bucket.

"I'll go with you~"Fai offered.

We went to the nearest lake. "I'm surprise you didn't stay there and do nothing"There were moment of silence, I realized he wasn't paying attention so I followed his eyes. Fai was staring at two little identical young boys, who were playing on the other side of the lake. I saw sadness in his eyes, as if he was remembering an awful past. I splashed him.

"Hey!"He said looking at me "Why did you do that?"

"Someone was daydreaming~~"

"You will regret it!"He said and smiled. We started a water fight and stopped when we were wet from head to toes. I sat down and started to laugh, he joined me. I stared at him with in disbelief, Fai was truly smiling this time. He realized that I was looking at him.

"Is something wrong, Yume-chan?"

* * *

Fai POV

I felt Yume's finger on my lips. "You should smile like this. Not faking. Don't smile when you don't want to Fai "

I raised my eyebrowns, but she smiled, stood up and stretched her hand. "Let's go, Kurogane-san must be waiting for us"

Without hesitation I hold her hand, it was warm and I felt safe, something I missed in all this long years. When we arrived Chunhyang's house, everyone was already there waiting for us.

* * *

Yume POV

Syaoran told us that Chunhyang already tried lot of times, but nobody could penetrate the Ryanban's palace. Mokona said that it could feel a mysterious power coming from there.

"I t could be Sakura-chan's feather"I murmured.

"I'll go check if the feather is at the Ryaban's"Said Syaoran.

"Wait!"Sakura grabbed his arm. "Syaoran-kun, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry! If the feather is really there, I'll go and get it for you"

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Wait a bit"Fai said "Do not worry, I'm not going to stop you. But, Ryanban's secret powers are pretty stong, so just going there won't worl, you need to at least break the spell at the entrance."

"Can you do anything?"Kurogane asked Fai.

"Nope, not at all!"Mokona said and the witch's image appeared on the wall.

"Oh, Mokona. What is it?"

Both Sakura and Chunhyang were shocked.

"Mokona is really useful"said Fai. Then he told Yuuko what we needed.

"I see, so you want to break the spell and go into the palace"

"Yes"

"But you don't have to ask me, can't you use spells, Fai?"

"I gave you the core of my powers"

"The tattoo that I got is the "core to keep in the powers"Your powers, it's not it"

"But still, I have a rule not to use spells without it" Although Fai was still smiling, I could see that he was lying.

"Fine"Yuuko said finally "I'll send you something that can break the spell of the palace, but I must get something of value"

"How about this? It's used for spells but I don't use it"Fai said taking out his magic stuff.

"Fine, give it to Mokona"

"Here it goes~"And the huge wand went into Mokona's mouth and in exchange, Yuuko gave Syaoran a magic ball.

None of the three boys let me and Chunhyang go with them. I protested, but Fai smiled and patted my head lightly "Be a good girl and stay here with Sakura-chan and Chunhyang-chan"

I sighed and gave up, knowing that I would never be able to convinced them. "Be careful then"

He smiled and left with the other.

One hour…

Two hours…

Three hours passed but none of them came back. I started to get worried. Chunhyang took out a magical mirror and we went to the castle. When we arrived, the barrier was already broken; we rushed in and arrived to the main hall. Chunhyang raised the mirror and woke up all the hypnotized villagers. Finally, the Ryanban was taken by a beautiful woman with magical powers and long nails to another dimension. The three of them were injured. After we went back to Chunhyang's house, she gave me some medicine for Fai's wound. I couldn't find him in the house, so I went out and saw him sitting outside beside the lake.

"Fai, are you okay?"

He didn't turn around, just nodded looking at the distance. I stood infront of him and knelt down. I brushed his blonde hair aside and put some medicine on his wounds. He shut his eyes.

"Does it hurt so much?"I said touching his clenched fist. After some seconds he relaxed them. Suddenly, he took my face in his both hands and leaned forward. He stopped when our lips were just about to touch.

"I'm sorry"He apologized and walked away.

I was still freezed, dazzled of course.

* * *

**Hey guys! here is chapter 3! although it is a bit short...  
**

**hope u enjoy it!**

**please review and tell me your opinion! it's fine with me if you correct my grammar mistakes :)**

**i'll try to update tomorrow**

**thxs and see ya~ =)**

**Melody n.n  
**


End file.
